Three Years
by woodentops
Summary: "Dix ans de silence, dix secondes de bruit. Je reconnais l'absurdité de la vie."  Trois ans, il a attendu trois ans avant de pouvoir relever ses yeux bleus sur la façade de Baker Street. Trois ans de silence, de messages, d'attente. Et il était enfin là.


Je crois toujours en toi. – JW

Déjà un mois. – JW

Je n'ai touché à aucune de tes affaires. – JW

Le temps passe si lentement sans toi, et pourtant déjà quatre mois. – JW

J'ai appris à détester le silence. – JW

Je visite toujours ta tombe. – JW

Je suis assis contre ta tombe depuis ce matin. – JW

Aujourd'hui, il pleut et tu me manques toujours autant. – JW

La porte est toujours ouverte pour le jour où tu reviendras. – JW

Tu sais que ça me fait du bien de t'écrire ? – JW

Je me sens si stupide de t'écrire. – JW

Je te déteste. – JW

Réponds-moi. – JW

J'ai besoin de toi. Plus que jamais. – JW

Voilà huit mois et trois mois que je ne t'ai pas écrit. – JW

J'aime le fait de me dire que peut-être tu me lis. – JW

Il fait beau à Londres. Le ciel est aussi bleu que tes yeux je suis nostalgique. – JW

Lestrade est encore venu aujourd'hui, avec une nouvelle affaire. – JW

Je ne peux pas te remplacer. – JW

Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. – JW

L'appartement est resté tel que tu l'as quitté. – JW

Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer la porte. – JW

Rien n'écrit sur mon blog depuis que tu es parti. – JW

Un an. – JW

J'espère que tu vas bien. – JW

J'ai encore fait deux tasses de thé. – JW

Ta tasse est encore fumante, à côté de la mienne. – JW

Je hais la solitude. – JW

Où es-tu ? – JW

Sherlock… - JW

J'ai de nouveau dormi dans ton lit. – JW

Je te revois sauter. – JW

J'ai parfois envie de faire pareil. – JW

Espèce d'égoïste ! réponds-moi ! – JW

Pardon. – JW

Tu me manques toujours autant. – JW

J'ai ramené de nouvelles fleurs pour ta nouvelle tombe. – JW

Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Sarah elle ne veut plus de moi. – JW

Mycroft ne cesse de m'appeler. – JW

J'ai mal à la jambe. – JW

Il est tard. Passe une bonne nuit, Sherlock. – JW

Deux ans. – JW

Ce matin, j'ai pleuré. – JW

Je ne vois plus ma psychologue. – JW

Je suis trop faible. – JW

Mycroft est venu. Il m'a rapporté un gâteau. – JW

Il est toujours au régime. – JW

Il a oublié son parapluie. – JW

Je n'arrive plus à t'écrire. Je ne le veux plus. – JW

… - JW

Trois ans. – JW

Je crois encore et toujours à toi. – JW

La porte est toujours ouverte. Reviens. – JW

Il relut une dernière fois les nombreux messages qu'il avait reçus en trois ans, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres. Puis, il releva ses yeux d'un bleu pâle vers la fenêtre du 221B Baker Street qui s'élevait face à lui. Il observa un instant la faible lumière qui s'échappait de la fenêtre. Nouveau sourire. Il devinait son ami, assis dans son fauteuil. La lueur bleuâtre lui apprit qu'il devait certainement être devant la télévision. Déjà deux mois qu'il n'avait plus reçu de messages. Déjà trois ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Il enfonça son visage rougi par le froid dans son éternel écharpe bleue. Et cette nuit, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait rongé par le doute. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre en scène sa propre mort pour sauver ses amis. _Pour sauver John_. Il pinça les lèvres, irrité contre lui-même. Ses doigts jouèrent un moment avec son téléphone. Hésitation. C'était une sensation intense, indescriptible, qui lui faisait perdre toute raison. Il se sentait… perdu. Il voulait avancer, courir rejoindre John et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il avait peur de revenir, de ce qu'il pourrait trouver là-haut. Même s'il était habitué, les milliers de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête lui firent peur. Elles n'avaient qu'un nom : John. Il sentait même son cœur cognait sous sa peau. Il serra les poings, chassa son hésitation et s'avança vers le bâtiment.

Il ouvrit la massive porte d'entrée sans un bruit.

Grâce à Mycroft, il savait Mrs. Hudson absente depuis trois jours à Kingsbury. Si John refusait de revoir Sherlock, le détective ne voulait pas bouleverser la vieille dame en quittant de nouveau Baker Street. Ses doigts parcoururent le vieux papier peint, puis, sa démarche de féline l'emmena au premier étage doucement. Il connaissait l'endroit par cœur, il savait où poser exactement le pied pour éviter d'entendre le parquet craqueler sous son poids – première erreur de Moriarty lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois. L'odeur de la vieille maison lui réconforta le cœur c'était un mélange d'épices, surtout de cannelle, d'encens et de thé. Très vite, il distingua les bribes de conversation d'une série anglaise connue. Il se posta sur le seuil de la porte, ouverte. Et ses yeux bleus se posèrent spontanément sur son ami assis dans le vieux fauteuil, comme il l'avait deviné, son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux. Rien n'avait changé comme si le temps s'était arrêté à Baker Street. Il sourit à son violon magistralement posé sur la cheminée, ainsi que le crâne qui semblait adresser un sourire sinistre au détective. Son regard vacilla à travers la pièce, observant chaque détail. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Il remarqua que ses livres n'avaient pas bougé, mais que John avait certainement dû prendre le temps de les lire, - lui apprit la fine couche de poussière qui recouvrait les vieux manuscrits. Le mur défoncé par les balles était resté intact malgré les trois ans qui s'était écoulé. Dans un sourire nostalgique, ses doigts s'activèrent sur le clavier de son iPhone : « J'espère que tu auras la force de me pardonner. – SH »

Envoyé. Il était… fébrile. Anxieux. Peureux. Impatient.

La seconde d'après le téléphone de John vibra. Il l'entendit soupirer, et il l'observa attraper l'appareil. Et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. La main de John avait lâché le portable, qui avait rejoint le sol dans un lourd fracas. Le docteur enveloppa son visage de ses mains, et ses sanglots déchirèrent le silence. Ils déchirèrent Sherlock. Il s'approcha du docteur et posa sa main sur l'épaule de John. « Ne pleure plus jamais pour moi. » dit-il de sa voix de baryton. John sursauta avec violence et releva son visage rougi vers celui de Sherlock. Il était hagard, complètement déboussolé. Sherlock observa ses pupilles dilatées qui reflétaient sa colère, son incompréhension… « S-Sherlock. » Le docteur observa longuement son ami. Son visage éternellement pâle et son air enfantin ancré dans son regard. Il semblait que le temps s'était arrêté sur son visage, tandis qu'il avait creusé des imperfections sur celui de John. Ses yeux évitèrent le regard, pourtant doux de Sherlock, et s'arrêtèrent sur ses cheveux. Les bouclettes couleurs ébènes qui avaient tendance à retomber sur le front du détective – et que John adorait – avaient disparues et avaient laissés leur place à des cheveux teint en blond. « T-tes cheveux. » bégaya John. C'était stupide. Il se sentait stupide. Mais, c'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait à dire. Sa gorge s'était resserrée à la vue de son ami, et son cœur semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer. Il se leva brutalement et fit face au plus jeune. « John. » grogna d'une manière presque _trop_ sensuelle Sherlock. « Trois ans. » « Pardonne-moi. » John pinça sa lèvre. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il entendait des excuses franchir la barrière des lèvres du détective et il savait que c'était sincère. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. « Te sauver n'était pas une erreur. » déclara le détective d'une voix qui était devenue froide. John baissa les yeux. Trois ans et il était toujours aussi simple à comprendre, deviner. « Je ne comprends pas. » « J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne comprennes pas. Je… - » Et il se s'arrêta, déboussolé par le regard triste de son ami. « Depuis le début je savais que j'allais mourir. Molly et Mycroft m'ont aidé à mettre en scène ma mort tu as cru à ce que tu as vu, tu as cru à ce qu'on a voulu que tu croies. Simple tour de manipulation. » John fronça les sourcils. « Mais ! j'ai pris ton pouls… » « John… Un tour de magie rien de plus. » A cet instant, le docteur sentit la colère grandir au fond de lui, il la sentait son cœur brûler par la haine, détruit par la colère et la tristesse. Il poussa le détective de toutes ses forces, manquant de le faire tomber. « Un tour de magie ? Pendant trois ans ? » gronda John. « Et tu… Pourquoi n'avoir jamais répondu… pourquoi ? » Sherlock enroula ses longs doigts autour des poignets de son ami. Pouls élevés. Regard sombre. John était plongé dans une colère qui semblait irréversible. « Moriarty. » Il sentit la peau de son ami s'élever dans un frisson. John se dégagea de l'étreinte du plus jeune. « J'aurais pu t'aider. » « Non, personne ne le pouvait. Ils se sont occupés de détails. Molly a réussi à te faire croire que j'étais mort et Mycroft te surveillait quotidiennement. » « Et…» « Mort. » coupa Sherlock. Il soupira et continua : « En trois ans, j'ai réussi à percer la plus grande partie de son réseau, à faire oublier mon nom ainsi que le tien. » Sherlock sortit de la poche de son long manteau sombre une fausse carte d'identité. « Benedict ? » lu John sa gorge laissa échapper un rire. « Une idée de Mycroft. » soupira le détective en roulant des yeux. « Les gens ont cru à ma nouvelle identité, j'ai été accepté dans un nouveau quartier dans le Nord de Londres, je travaillais de mon studio. Parfois, quand je m'ennuyais, je… » Il s'arrêta, plongeant de nouveau son regard – habituellement froid – dans celui de John. « Je te suivais. » John arqua un sourcil, incrédule. « Vraiment ? » Sherlock hocha la tête, un petit sourire au coin. « Mais… oui ! c'est toi ! C'est toi l'homme qui m'a bousculé dans le bus ! » « Je n'oublierai jamais le regard que tu m'as adressé quand tu as cru que c'était moi, puis, tu as réalisé que c'était impossible. » Et ils restèrent là. Face à face, en silence. Ils avaient juste besoin de voir l'autre, de le retrouver, rien de plus. Sherlock posa sa main froide sur le poignet du docteur. Pouls rapides et pupilles toujours aussi dilatées. Et enfin, dans un sourire, le détective comprenait enfin la signification de ses battements de cœur qui pulsaient sous ses doigts. « Tu m'as manqué. » murmura l'ancien brun. Le cœur de John rata un battement. Son souffle était rapide, saccadé et ses yeux plongés dans le regard bleu de Sherlock. Dans une drôle de lenteur, ce dernier se pencha vers son ami puis vint celer ses lèvres avec celle de son docteur.

« Je t'aime. » fut la seule réponse de John lorsqu'il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux – maintenant – blonds du plus jeune.


End file.
